Royal Soul Society
by artslashh
Summary: Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya, as he becomes older, the royal family presses him with finding a wife that is princess or a woman who is a lady.  However, what if the future king of Soul Society goes outside the rules and picks a woman with brown eyes?


Royal Soul Society

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I am simply a fanfiction writer! However, I hope you enjoy this and there will be more to come.

Story: Toshiro Hitsugaya is the crowned prince of Soul Society and soon to be King. Not quite ready for to be King he goes off to Soul Society University to study and help him. However, as he gets older and through school, the royal family start to pressure him about finding a wife. However, he must find someone of his status or in the nobility, but what if he wants to marry out of the rules? What happens to the rules when a certain woman with brown hair and brown eyes comes along?

* * *

><p>Since I am a big fan of The Royal Wedding between William of Wales and Kate Middleton and am determined to watch it by the way. Prince William is very protective of Kate just like how Hitsugaya is protective of Hinamori so I thought it would fit. So in turn I am putting a Bleach touch on it and still keeping the concept of the real life modern fairytale. So I hope you enjoy it.<p>

Soul Society University is one of the most prestigious universities of all around the society, even the real world. Well, there are still a few that are better, but this one took the cake. Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya has decided to attend it instead of the real world Ivy League like his family would have been pleased with.

He stood there looking at the coat of arms on the top of the gates. He had a nostalgic look on his face. Remembering that his mother, before she died had taken him and his younger brother here a couple times. He remembered as well how much she loved the landscape here; it's away from the city and palace. Not to his grandmother's liking at all.

"Remember, be your own person, not the families, be yourself and set your own goals." She smiled at her little boys. "I want you to be happy Toshiro, Sora."

Although he had not gotten his mothers' looks like some people have hoped, but he got his father's hair and his grandfather's eyes, which are mostly closed and king of Soul Society.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Toshiro turned his head to face the screaming girl or girls. "It's Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya! Kyaaaaaaa!"

Toshiro scolded at them a bit and walked in a nonchalant way toward his dorm that he would be living in. The groups of girls behind him were in awe of him even looking at them. His spikey white hair had given him away, like his dad, Jushiro. His father had actually wanted him to go to a better school than this, but after the death of his wife, he had the utmost respect of her wishes.

"Prince Toshiro! Prince Toshiro! Prince Toshiro!" A fan girl was running up to catch him. "Prince Toshiro!" Not in the mood Hitsugaya turned around to face her and his eyes widened in displeasure to see that the fan girl had a giant poster of him of him hunting with his father. "Can you please sign my poster Prince Toshiro?" She tried to curtsey, but was out of breath and fell to the ground.

He, being the gentleman that his mother taught him to be helped the girl. "I will not sign that poster, but are you alright?" Not showing a sign of care in his face, but slightly in his voice.

"Why not your highness?" She pulled up a bit closer to him being a bit flirty with a seductive smile.

"I never wanted all of this public attention and I won't get into it." He stated in a flat tone. "If you ever try to get close to me like that again then I will have no choice but to have you arrested for harassing a member of the royal family."

The fan girl stood stunned and watched him walk away as she dropped a poster of him. Toshiro didn't care about her and by the way she was acting with him she would never make a suitable wife or even friend to bring back home to show the king or his father. 'I can't think about a wife or girlfriend right now or else the press will have a field day with this.' He thought while continuing his walk along the campus garden. In the bed next to the roses he found a bundle of passion flowers in bloom. 'Mom, do you remember that you made sure that Sora and I knew what they looked likes because you loved them so much? Don't worry mom…at your funeral Sora and I made sure there were plenty there I only wish that we could have walked beside you, not behind.'

"Do you think that those flowers will be alright?" A woman called out. "In order to accommodate the future king of Soul Society the board has presented a section of the garden to nurture passion flowers."

Hitsugaya turned around to see a young woman about the same age as his with round chocolate eyes and hair a bit darker to match her beautiful eyes along with it put up in a bun with a light blue cloth covering it. She wore a jean skirt with a purple t-shirt. A girl that wasn't fawning over him at all. "Are you alright?"

"Quite," Hitsugaya responded. "Are you related to the school board?"

"No, a friend of mine is and they hope it pleases you."

He took a moment. "You know my mother wanted my brother and I to have a normal up bringing where in the normal world we aren't accommodated all the time."

"I am well aware of that fact, Lady Miyako was a very down to Earth woman." She was going to add on how beautiful she was as well, but she was pretty sure that he heard that all the time. "My name is Momo Hinamori," Hinamori decided to add on that time.

Hinamori offered out her hand. "I'm sure you already know my name."

"I do, but I don't know you so it can't hurt." Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya took a brief in hale and gave a smirk. "Nice to meet you, my name is Prince—"

"Don't put in your royal titles." She interrupted.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

Hinamori giggled, Hitsugaya gave a small smirk to take a moment to savor her smooth soft hands. Someone wasn't fawning over him and didn't want to hear his royal titles usually people want to hear it. Girls in the background were screaming a bit that Hinamori was even getting a smirk from him.

"Hey," She spoke

"What is it?" He asked.

"Aren't you sometimes known as the 'Ice Prince'?" He turned behind and saw the group of fan girls near them. He scolded at them and some ran off from sheer fear of his cold look.

"Apparently, people always come after me," Hitsugaya sighed as he let her go.

"What about your younger brother Sora?"

"Women always go after him as well,"

"Prince of being famous,"

Hinamori looked at her watch and gasped. "Ahh! I'm going to be late, ugh…my father is going to be upset with me!"

"Tell him you were talking to the Prince of Soul Society."

Hinamori was about to run off but stopped in her tracks when Hitsugaya handed her a card.

"My father isn't going to believe that!"

He extended it out to her. "It's a private number with two passwords to reach me, tell him to call this and you won't be in any trouble."

Hinamori waved at him with a smile as she ran off to the front gate and turned the corner where he could no longer see her. The girls dispersed and walked away from him with disappointment, but glad to see the future king of Soul Society at least.

Hitsugaya looked up and down at the passion flowers, conforming to normal life away from home isn't going to be much of an easy task.


End file.
